Somebody To Blame
by Dr. Mois
Summary: Something really awful happened Chase, something that would forever change his life and his colleagues. But in this horrific episode, they will have somebody to blame?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow writes and colleagues, it's nice to return here.**

**Finally, after some days out of the country and a exhausted search, I came back with another project, so, if you allow me, I'm going to publish this story right away.**

**To be honest, the following story is a request for an anonymous colleague, to tell the truth, the first anonymous reviewer who said enjoys my projects.**

**So, let's see, the story in the next page, is a prequel for my two the alternative universe one-shots, they were; ''How it Feels to touch you'' and ''Beauty in the darkness''**

**I still intend to write some more one-shots, in this A / U, but before, I thought I'd write a story a little bit larger, telling how everything went.**

**Well, the story following does not just have the title but also the plot similar to the episode'' Nobody's Fault'' (8x11), however, following the descriptions of the two previous stories.**

**A few more things, this story, take place in the 6****th**** season, but without the Dibala issue, instead, this story has its action near the episode named after Wilson. **

**Besides all the show characters, I add in this story 2 more doctors, they are Dr. Mathews Crawley, an ophthalmologist and Dr. Mary Crawley (Dr. Crawley´s wife), the head of the Department of Infectious Diseases, from Princeton General, who going to pay a big part in the course of the plot.**

**And as always, I changed some characteristics from the characters, for better match with the story, I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Now, this is it. I hope the explanations be sufficient and enjoy the reading **

**Yours always**

**Dr. Mois**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 1 – A DAY LIKE ANY OTHER**

Dr. Gregory House, came limping in Diagnostics Department that morning and like every other day he threw the folders on the glass table, where his team was preparing to start work.  
The patient described in the folder was a homeless man; in his 28-year-old nicknamed Shark who regurgitates something similar to stools, while presented himself on the streets with his mandolin.

Thus, the team, after spending a few minutes trying to get a plausible diagnostic, decided to split into two groups; Foreman and Thirteen were treating the patient with steroids to awaken him, while Chase and Taub were investigating where exactly lived Shark

'' I know you do not like working with Taub, Chase, but I'm following Cameron´s orders, if I put you to work with Thirteen, she will get furious.'' sneered House, before dismissing the team. Late that afternoon, after the team return to the office, everyone had very interesting stories to tell.

When they awaken shark, Foreman and Thirteen, found that the man was suffering from a severe case of schizophrenia, however, at the time, he just wanted to go back to the streets, with his mandolin. On the other hand, Taub and Chase, found out that Shark lived in a cardboard-made house in the slum near Princeton and were addicted in all kinds of drugs, included one nicknamed ''Angel Dust''

''interesting.'' Points House, after hear the story.

''it's nothing interesting in this case, House, this guy is a walking-garbage, without saying that it is dangerous to approach him.'' Contest Chase worried

''be dangerous is interesting... Thirteen, you and Taub make a colonoscopy on the '' Fish'' Chase, you and Foreman could…''

''nope, if you excuse me, House, I have a quick date with a pretty girl in the ER.'' The Aussie smiles and run out of the office, before House said anything.

In the ER, Dr. Cameron-Chase, divided into caring for her patients and organize the massive paperwork that accumulated on the table, when suddenly, a pair of male hands, cover her eyes. ''guess who?'' Chase laughs.

''Hmm? I know, its Foreman, or no, it's Taub.'' She laughs too

''wrong.'' Chase spin her around and kiss her lips. ''I bet none of them kiss so graciously.''

''I never proved anyway. So, how is everything upstairs?''

''the same, House found a new patient, the guy have the nickname Shark, he is a walking-garbage, but House insist in let him stay'' Whispered the doctor, with concern in his eyes

''I can help with something, this patient could be dangerous, may I talk to House, I can convince him to drop the case.'' Cameron suggests

''I don´t think he will listen to you, anyway, this guy must be dangerous and I don't want my wife to get hurt. Now I got to go, see you at home. Bye.'' He kiss her good bye and return to work

The rest of the day was quiet for all the doctors of the hospital, including House and his team. After doing the necessary tests in Shark, was been discovered that he had a severe stomach ulcer, besides some STDs and other complications due to drug abuse, in other words, he was a goner, that House persisted in decipher.

Later that night, after receiving an unfair punishment from House, Thirteen had to spend the night in the hospital, with the monotonous task of monitoring the patient.  
In the early hours of the shift, everything seemed to be going well when suddenly, passing by the patient's door, she finds him turned to the side, whispering some incoherent words.

As a doctor, sheknew she should not approach a schizophrenic man alone, but that situation was just leaving Thirteen intrigued.  
''Are you okay?'' she ask politely, touching his arm, but without warning, Shark grab her pulse and look at her with a ghostly look.

''you and the others are not going to take me, I will kill you and your crony first, you filthy alien.'' He moaned

''you are hurting me.'' She snapped, when suddenly, Shark grab her throat and start to strangle the doctor. Fortunately for her, two tough nurses, were passing by, watched the scene and rushed to save the doctor and sedate the dangerous patient.

''are you okay, Dr. Hadley?'' ask one of the nurses

''I'm okay, Carter, thank you.'' she smiles

''you want us to warn Dr. Cuddy about the event?''

''no need, I think. Let's get out of here.'' Comment Thirteen concerned and scared, unknowingly however, that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

** Hope you enjoy the first chapter. **

**Anyway, sorry for the typos and please, leave a reviw, it´s make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 2 – WHEN BAD THINGS HAPPPENED.**

''Are you sure you want to treat this patient, House?'' Foreman ask in the next morning, while he, House and Cameron strolled the Hospital´s corridor

''the case seems interesting.'' He explain

''he tries to kill Remy.''

''who?'' House play dumb, upon hearing Thirteen's real name

''Thirteen.'' Foreman sighted annoying

''oh, well, you see, an attempt of ''doctorcide'' makes the case much more interesting. Relax, guys, nothing is going too happened, we have the best security of the state. Now if you excuse me…'' he was about to say, when Cameron stops in his front

''we are serious, House, this guy could be dangerous; I'm not saying this, just because I'm worried about Robert, I'm saying this, because I'm worried about my husband, you and my colleagues. So, please, don't do a mess around and dismisses the patient, I'm sure Cuddy will approve.'' She plead

''you finish?'' he ask

''yeah.'' She answered

''cool, because I really need to go to the toilet, I am peeing in my pants.'' He said and go away, leaving Cameron and Foreman speechless.

Nothing much interesting, happened in the next couples of days, Shark conditions, remain stable for quite a time, however, his schizophrenics' outbreaks, had become ever increasing, more complicated and more dangerous.

On an evening in particular, Chase decides to perform a harmless prank on House, to teach him to never let Cameron speechless. As punishment then House ordered him to help Taub to do an ultrasound-wire-guided on the patient

''why us?'' ask Chase confused

''because I said so and I want to punish you, for put chewing gum in my chair. Now go.''

''so? What House say is true, you don't enjoy work with me.'' Taub supposed, while he and Chase walk toward shark´s room

''no, it's not, I enjoy work with you, as much I enjoy work with Foreman, you are professional, focused friendly and have better sense of humor then Foreman.'' Replies Chase

''thanks, it's nice to know. Now better we prepare ourselves to treat this crazy guy.''

Upon entering in Shark´s room, the two doctors, noticed that he was sleeping and did their best not to wake him, for fear of being attacked.

Suddenly, Shark open his eyes wildly and instead of seeing himself in a hospital room, with two doctors, he saw himself in a kind of alien laboratory, with two heinous creatures, with a bunch of strange tools, ready to open him up.

''Chase, don't took now, but I think our patient is awake.'' Whispered Taub

''sir, stay calm, we mean you any harm, you are in a hospital, we going to perform you an ultrasound.'' Chase tries to calm Shark down, but this made the man only angrier.

''STOP LOOKING AT ME, YOU ARE GOING TO KILL-ME, STAY AWAY.'' He screamed, jumping out of the bed and running toward Taub and Chase.

Startled, Taub tried to backsliding from Shark, but he was faster and knocked Taub with the flower vase, which lay on the table. Finding himself alone with that crazy patient, Chase began to fear for his life and gave thanks to God, Cameron was not there to see him suffering.

As a runaway bull, Shark jumped on the doctor and started kicking him and punching him in all directions. ''STOP IT, YOU ARE IN A HOSITAL, TRY TO CALM DOWN, IF YOU KILL ME, YOU WILL SEND TO JAIL.'' Chase shouted, finally grabbing Shark's hands, but in response, the patient put two fingers forward and with a tremendous force, sank his fingers into the doctor´s eyes, sticking them with a single blow.

A painful cry, echoed through the hallway, Wilson, as well as a bunch of other doctors, guards, nurses and even some patients, stop what they are doing and run toward Shark´s room, in order to help control the situation.

A matter of seconds, the hospital turned into a real mess. With the help of the guards, Carter and the other nurses, was able to knock Shark out, put him in bed and chaining him. At the same time, Wilson and other doctor, was able sedate Chase, stop the bleeding and rushing him to the OR.

In this mean time, Cuddy, learning about the accident, went to the ER, in order to inform Cameron what´ve happened, then, she went to the Diagnostic office, to meet House, Foreman and Thirteen. Finally, a few minutes, after Chase being hushed to the ER, Taub regain consciousness, but went to a shock, after learn what happened to his colleague.

Later that night, Foreman, Thirteen and Taub joined Cameron in the waiting room, in order to receive news from Chase´s state and support her, if something bed occurs.

''where´s House?'' Taub asks quietly

''disappear, Cuddy give him a warned and then he disappear.'' Foreman answer

''good, because I don't know if I have guts to deal with him right now…Cameron, how is he? Any news.''

''no, I'm so worried, what if something…'' she was saying, when they saw Dr. Crawley, the ophthalmologist, came out of the OR.

''Good Night Cameron, hello, guys.'' He smiles at then

''tell me, Crawley, how is Robert, is he…?'' Cameron not dares to finish the sentence.

''Chase is a fighter, he came in here with a slight loss of blood, but we manage to give him a transfusion, so he is going to be okay. He also have two broken ribs and a broken arm, but none of his organs was affected, so, Dr. Chair, ask-me to inform you, that he, as well as me, expected a full recovery, in a couple of months.'' He smiles and everyone give a relieve sigh. ''the damage, made to his eyes however, is another complicated story.'' He begins and Cameron feels a cold in her spine. ''what you mean?''

''we couldn't save his eyes, Cameron, the damage, was made in such a way that even the tear ducts were clogged. It's a little shocking hear this, but this patient, House was treating, tore up your husband´s eyes, so we have to remove, what's left from his eyes and seal his eyelids in order to avoid some infections.''

''you mean, that he´s blind?'' Cameron was shocked and furious at the same time, if House was there, she certainly, would give him a punch in the nose. But right now, the only thing she did was sobbed

''I'm afraid yes, Cameron. I´m sorry I couldn't do more.''

''what we going to do now?'' ask Thirteen perplexed

''now I suggest do our best, stay by his side, give him our support and help him in everything we could.'' Crawley finish, when Cuddy came to find them.

''Dr. Crawley, may I talk to you in a bit?'' she asked without hesitation

''of course, Dr. Cuddy.''

''the rest of you, where´s House?'' she asks angry

''we don't know, ma´am.'' Foreman answered.

''well, then is better he came back as soon as possible or will be fired without even a chance to explain ''

''Dr. Cuddy?'' Dr. Crawley became confused.

''owing to the recent events, Doctors, medical advice and I, decided to put you guys and of course, House in a disciplinary hearing'' she explain

''disciplinary hearing, Dr. Cuddy, but what happened to Chase…'' Foreman points out

''what happened to Dr. Chase, was because of someone heckles, so we need to find the head of this heckles, before someone else gets huts. I want everybody in the meeting room, tomorrow morning, to start the investigation.'' She says and went away, together with Crawley and Cameron

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story, i´glad youare enjoing, but i need to know what are youthinking about the story and the grammar.**

**So, i ask you, to let here a Review, for better inproviment.**

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I was writing an one-shot for Django Unchained and i did not want to lose the idea.**

**Anyway, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy**

* * *

**CHAP 3 – GAME OF QUESTIONS AND AWNSERS**

The doctor chosen to judge House and the team arrived at PPTH in the next morning, earlier then everyone else. Her name was Dr. Mary Crawley, she´s the Head of Infectious Diseases Department from Princeton General and Dr. Crawley´s wife, she´s a determinate, stubborn woman, with sweet delicate features and a powerful voice.

After set everything for the hearing, however, the first doctor Mary want to talk, was Dr. Cuddy, as a Dean of Medicine, Mary though that Cuddy was aware of the case, but to her surprise, Lisa just shook her head and said ''no''

''what does that mean? You are the Dean of Medicine; you should know when a patient is admitted. Why Dr. House don't tell you about this particular patient?''

''I only became aware of the patient´s existence, a few minutes before Dr. Chase´s fate. Dr. House told me that he brought the patient here himself, after saw the patient vomiting and collapsing, in his way to work.'' Cuddy sighed.

''I see. Dr. Cuddy, please, do not get me wrong, but this sounds like, you have the gift of covering all of Dr. House´s recklessness, I'm correct? I´m not judging you, but i want to let you know, that the result of your actions and Dr. House´s actions, let a poor man, without his sight, maybe forever.''

''Dr. Crawley, I never intent to cover Dr. House´s recklessness, he is a brilliant doctor, but it´s not the first time his actions put another doctor in danger. So, if I knew he has brought to this hospital a dangerous patient, much time before, I can assure you, that this accident, would never have happened.''

One by one, House´s tem members went to the boardroom, in order to give their point of view about House´s behavior and method to treat the patients. The first to speak, was Foreman, who of course, speak against House, telling Mary, that he´s boss methods are much of the time dangerous and sometimes inconsistent with the situation, besides of him being very selfish. Thirteen, on the other hand, could not hold back the tears; such was the guilt she felt. ''I have the chance, to warn Dr. Cuddy, about the patient´s behavior, but I didn't and now my friend has pay for my paid the price for my cowardice.''

''you looked a little shocked, Dr. Taub, are you alright?'' asked Mary, upon seeing Taub shaking from head to toe, while giving his deployment.

''I watched a colleague, having his eyes ripped out in front of me, true, I was unconscious at the time that happened, but still, this is not a scene to forget easily. Sorry, Dr. Crawley, we tried to warn House, regarding the dangers of the patient, but he refused to listen''

''May I ask, how Dr. House react, in the aftermath of the accident?'' Mary asked

They are gathered at the Diagnostics Office, after Dr. Matt Crawley give then the news about Chase´s blindness; Cameron was at the ICU, with Chase; Cuddy and Crawley, were in her office, in a meeting and House was nowhere to be seeing. All of them, Foreman, Taub and Thirteen, were sad and shocked about whatever happened to his friend, when suddenly, House appeared at the front door

''Hallucination, behavior and now a collapsed lung. Go!''

''you´re kidding me.'' The three team members, look at House speechless, not believing that in a time like this, he still had the courage to pretend nothing had happened.

''listen, being in here, without work, will not recover Chase´s sight, so I suggest…'' he was finishing the sentence, when Foreman suddenly grab his coat and went to the door, followed by Taub and Thirteen. ''hey? Where'd you think you going? We still have a patient.'' House said incredulous

''we´re of the case House, the patient will be transfer to Greystone Park Psychiatric Hospital. Now we going to the ICU, Chase and Cameron, need us.'' Said Foreman, going out of the room and leaving House speechless.

''so you just stand there?'' asked Dr. Crawley intrigued.

''what else I could do?'' answer House

''you could go with your team, check upon your employee. He lost his sight, he would be sad and depress for a lifetime and you act like you don't care?''

''went through the ICU, will not grown two new eyes in his face. The patient in the other hand, doesn't remember anything, after pluck my employee´s eyes, which explain an interesting case of…'' House was about to explain, when Mary interrupted again.

''your patient, who you claim has a sudden loss of memory, ripped out a man´s eyes, tries to strangle a woman and knock out another man and you say the case in interesting?''

''iwhy? I said something bad?''

''no, you say something interesting.''

''my process is proved, Doctor. Good thing usually happened, bad things sometimes happened. No one has to be blame.

''my mother used to tell, that when bad things happened, we have to stop, reflect and ask ourselves, why or what we things go wrong, so we can learn and act in the right way in the future. So here´s my question, Dr. House, who do you blame? Dr. Cuddy, for being unaware of the case? Dr. Hadley, for not saying anything? Dr. Foreman? Dr. Taub? Dr. Chase?''

''no one of them.'' Whispered House

'' so who do you Blame? Dr. House?'' she asked, but this time, House remain silent


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP 4 – DARKNESS**

When Chase finally woke up, had been already, nearly two days since the accident. Of course, he has regained a little conscience in the past two days, but too tired and sore to even notice that he was in the dark, he simply surrendered to unconsciousness again.

However, this time, with full consciousness, he began to realize that such darkness, he noticed briefly, the first time he had awakened, not dissipated even a little, which was very scary for someone who secretly had always been afraid of the dark. He tries to breathe. It probably isn't even dark. It could be the middle of the day. He could hear voices outside and an annoying BEEP by his side, indicated that he was in a hospital.

Trying to compose himself, Chase began to turn his head from side to side, searching for ways to escape the darkness, No success. Nervous, he ran his fingers over his face, finding that there was some sort of bandage over his eyes.

''hey.'' He cried out upon hear someone makes a move somewhere near the bed and in response, he felt a pair of delicate hands grab his. ''Allison?'' Chase whispered

" I'm here darling" he feels her lips press against his knuckles.

''what's happening baby? Why I can't see? Why they put me in those eye-bandage?'' He asked tearful, making her cry. What in the earth was happening? He ask himself. Of course, he remembered being in a hospital accident, but he can't find a explanation for the darkness yet.

Suddenly the glass door opened and Chase took a huge fright at the noise the door gave.

''Dr. Chase, how nice is find you woke up, are you felling all right?'' it was Dr. Cuddy who ask that, she had come to a visit, along with Dr. Matt Crawley, Taub, Foreman and Thirteen.

'I can't open my eyes.'' He bluntly pointed, trying to hide the fear.

''Chase, we need to discuss something, but we need to know if you are prepared to hear.'' they decided that as an ophthalmologist, Dr. Crawley, would be the best person to break the news

''prepared? Why I should be prepared?'' Chase stammered, feeling Cameron hold his hand more firmly.

As Dr. Crawley reeling off words and explanations medical, Chase felt like he was having an anaphylactic shock, such was his difficulty breathing and without realizing it he started crying.

"even if I apply for the corneal transplant, will it come back?" He's surprised at how utterly calm his voice is. Inside of course, he's terrified.

"I'm afraid no, bud, your eyes was in pretty bad shape, so we have to…." Whit those words, Chase feels his life fall apart.

The following days were the hardest and numb to the poor man. During part of the morning, the only thing he could do was to derive the dark and hear the sounds that surrounded him. The nights however, were worse when almost the entire hospital was silent, Chase was haunted with nightmares and subconscious visions of the accident.

''Allison!'' he cried out one night, startling his woke who naps in the visiting chair

"Robert." He almost cries at the sound of her voice. "I'm here honey." A hand takes his and he feels her lips press against his knuckles.

"I can't see, love." He's told her before, every time he's drifted into consciousness. But he has to say it again, out loud, he has to make it real or else he might not believe it himself.

"I know." She whispered, hopelessly and more than ever, he wants to see her face.

In the other hand, Cameron, Cuddy, the team and even Wilson, tried at every instance, cheer Chase up. Every day, Cameron brings some books or magazines from home and read to him. Foreman and Thirteen, describes movies, TV news and plenary of other things. And Taub tries to entertain him with jokes, funny stories and hospital gossips.

''you know, think on the bright side: at least, you don't need to see House´s grumpy face anymore.'' He said one day, but regretted at the next moment

''sometimes I would rather see Hitler face to face, then being in the dark.'' Chase snored in response.

Two days later, Cameron had a surprise. She had gone rapidly up to their home to get some clothes for Chase. However, upon returning, she found him sitting in the visitors chair by the window, listening to the sounds that came from outside.

''how did you manage to do that?'' she asked surprised and a little frightened. Before she went out, she had asked a nurse, to stay with Chase for a few minutes, so she could went home, without worried.

''I asked Nurse Gaby to put me here, remember when Dr. Chair allowed me to leave the bed sometimes yesterday? So I ask her to lead me here, so I can sit up a bit and fell the hit of the sun and hear the outside movements.'' He answered, when suddenly, she start cry. Confused, Robert rose carefully from where he was and took a step toward Cameron, guided by the sound of crying. But Cameron, however, realizing his movements, took a step further and involves him in her arms.

"Don't cry, love," he begs her quietly. "Please don't cry." And Cameron gives him a chaste kiss and a tight hug. '' I was just worried, I thought you were hurt''

'' I'm fine, so to speak, with you here, I'm not afraid of the dark.'' He smiles and leading her mouth toward his, he responds her kiss.

It's doesn't matter now, if he´s blind or not. Long as Chase was with her, everything would be fine. He felt safe, in the darkness, but safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP 5 – APOLOGIZES**

Dr. Mary Crawley, return to PPTH earlier that morning, after almost a week of investigation, in order to give the verdict, for all that research. At the previous night, her husband Dr. Crawley had returning home, with stunning news. Shark has died of multiple organ failure.

So that morning, Cuddy, Dr. Crawley, House and the team, get together at

''Dr. House is brilliant…'' Mary was saying

''cool, I think we heard enough.'' House exclaimed

''But he´s process is dangerous, inappropriate. While on the other hand it is very effective. I've decided that I would be doing this hospital a disservice if I did anything to change that process. Congratulations, Dr. House, This unfortunate accident has officially nobody to blame.'' She explains quietly, when suddenly, House gets up and grab the papers on the table.

''you are a coward, you know.''

''House…'' Cuddy whispered embarrassed by the doctor´s attitude

''I read your documents, you talk with the board and you are plain to fired me.'' He snorted

''Dr. House, I'm not finish.'' Mary6 says calmly

''well, understand that. If my team hadn't scared shitless of that loutish patient, nothing would have happened and the patient was alive.'' House shouted grabbing his cane and limping away.

When House arrived in Chase´s room, Cameron was helping him get dressed to leave the hospital and none of them noticed the presence of the limp doctor.

''why did you are afraid of that patient?'' asked House entering at the room and startling both Chase and Cameron

''what are you doing here, House?'' Cameron asked in a defensive tone

''I'm asked Chase, why he was afraid o the patient?''

''having my eyes ripped out wasn't an enough excuse?'' Ask Chase bitterly

''you was afraid of him before the accident''

''you don't listen to us, House. We tried to warn you about the patient´s mental break, but you simply ignore us, like always and now look what you done.'' Chase was enraged with his former boss

''I knew you and Taub were scared with that patient, so I thought it would be fun put you two to take a little scare in the room from that lunatic. And besides, I want to teach you never put chewing gum in my chair.''

''I did that, to teach you respect my wife, she had told me that you left her talking to the walls. And you could have asked me not to do that again.''

'' and what fun all this would have if I had asked you?''

''none of this was fun, House.'' Whispered Chase, when suddenly, House approaches him and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''they decided, that your blindness was nobody to blame.'' This time, was Cameron who became shocked with such attitude, coming from above. '' they are wrong.'' House continues. '' I'm sorry.''

For a few seconds, Chase and Cameron became speechless with House´s reaction; however, the young blind man did not seem to believe the apologies he had just heard.

''are you finish? '' Chase asked. His face was pure hatred, disappointment and defeat

''yes, that's all I need to say.''

''nice, because I and Allison need to go.'' He answered. This way, with Cameron´s help, Chase go home. And House si9mply stays there in the room, watching them go away and feeling guilt for hurting a friend

* * *

**Now, the end of this story is here, thanks everyone for your patient and don´t forget the review, its realy important to me.**

**If you excuse-me, now i´m going to start my exhausted search for my next project. However, I do hope something comes along soon**

**Good Evening**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
